


Teething

by sushux



Series: The Rutabaga Project [17]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 22:48:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17252855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sushux/pseuds/sushux





	Teething




End file.
